The Day After
by trace619
Summary: They didn't need milk. Kate didn't drive William to the station. Just my take on how the day after the wedding could've gone. Happy, fluffy, and some humorous times ahead. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm back again. This is just my take on how the day after the wedding could've gone, and not the heartache we received. This does go along with the other two LTIH fics I've written but its not necessary to read them first. I do have plans for another one shot based in this same universe so keep your eyes open it may be up soon. Thank you for your reviews of my other two Last Tango fics. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun slowly began to cast its glow across the bedroom as Kate stirred slightly and began to try and slip from the bed without waking her sleeping wife. Her wife. She smiled as she quietly made her way to the bathroom, she could now officially call Caroline her wife. No more girlfriend, or partner or fiancée, no Caroline was her wife. She had waited so long for this, wanted it so badly and never thought it would be possible and now it was. She was now Katherine McKenzie-Dawson, wife of Caroline McKenzie-Dawson, stepmum to William and Lawrence, and mother to baby girl McKenzie-Dawson. Kate smiled down at her protruding stomach and grinned when she felt her daughter move lightly beneath her fingers. They had yet to settle on a name for their daughter but she was sure they would have one by the time she arrived in a few weeks' time.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes when she felt the empty space next to her. For a brief moment fear flashed through her that it had all been a dream, that she was once again alone and that Kate was not in her life. The feeling quickly passed when she could hear Kate humming in the bathroom. Caroline rolled over so she could watch her wife make her way across the room. She smiled as Kate opened the door, and not knowing she was being watched, slowly walked across the room supporting her stomach with one hand and her back with the other.

Kate looked up when she heard the blonde chuckling "Don't laugh." She pouted "I can't help I waddle like a duck."

"Oh sweetheart," Caroline said as she snuggled closer "I'm not laughing. I know exactly how you feel, in case you've forgot I've been in your shoes twice." She placed her hand on Kate's stomach then smiled "Besides I think you're very cute when you waddle."

Kate couldn't hide her grin no longer "Once again, you're so flattering Caroline."

Their playful banter finally giving way to a good morning kiss. Caroline smiling, with a few tears in her eyes as she pulled back "I love you Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson."

Kate was unable to help the grin that broke out at the words "And I love you Dr. McKenzie-Dawson."

Caroline sighed as she sat up a little straighter in bed then held her left hand out to admire the new ring there. "God we really did it, didn't we?" her eyes wide with a sense of wonder that was also carried through her voice "We really got married?"

Kate laughed as she laced the fingers of her right hand with Caroline's left and then pulled her hand up and kissed it "We really did."

"You know," Caroline said as she turned to face her wife "I didn't feel this way after marrying John. I mean I loved him at the time and I really thought we could have a good life together, but it was nothing like this. I feel such a calm and peace that I've never felt before." she quickly wiped the tears that were forming.

Kate smiled sympathetically "Oh Caroline." She kissed her quickly letting her know how much her words had meant to her. "I know how you feel. I mean yes, when my marriage to Richard broke down it was difficult because I did still love him but between the stress of losing the babies and knowing I wasn't being honest with myself or him it couldn't go on. I did love him and I was very happy when we got married, but that feeling didn't even compare to what I'm feeling right now."

Both grew quiet for a moment before Caroline grinned, her eyes dancing "And just so you know, my wedding night with John…doesn't in any way come close to what we shared last night."

"Ha!" Kate burst into laughter "Even though I'm as big as a house and I'm not as agile as I used to be?"

Caroline laughed along with her while draping her right leg over Kate's "You're not as big as a house, you're perfect and you may not be quite as agile but I think it does make things quite creative."

"That is true." Kate said as she flashed back to the night before; the twists, the turns, the attempts to get comfortable. Both giggling and even laughing at times as they tried to find a position that worked for both of them. Still, it was the perfect wedding night in their opinion. Kate kissed the blonde once again "Well I'm glad I was able to give you a memorable wedding night."

"One so memorable it replaced the memories of the first one."

"Not to bring up a sore subject like John, but was it that bad? Your wedding night?"

Caroline sighed as she allowed her mind to drift back twenty years. "Well I don't know if I would say it was bad. I mean we stayed in a very nice hotel, the room was lovely, flowers and champagne. Of course John had gotten drunk at the reception so there was that." noticing the sad look on Kate's face she clarified "Oh he wasn't as drunk as he gets now but he was drunk enough, but not so drunk he couldn't perform his husbandly duties."

Kate winced slightly at the thought of Caroline with John. In all honesty she didn't like to think of them being together other than to become pregnant with the boys.

Caroline lightly trailed her fingers along Kate's cheek "It's all right Kate…I have the same feeling when I think about being with him as well." she smiled when Kate chuckled. "I mean the sex was fine back then, it got the job done. After the boys came was when things went downhill. Of course John still wanted it but for me it was more of a chore. Basically lay back and think of England and wait for it to be over." She grinned mischievously "And trust me, the wait wasn't very long."

Kate laughed but at the same time her heart broke that Caroline had spent so long in a marriage like that. "He didn't realize you weren't…in to it?"

Caroline continued to laugh "To be honest most times it happened so fast I'm not sure he did. I remember once I thought I'd have a few minutes to go over the shopping in my head. I had barely had time to mentally picture what was in the refrigerator when he rolled off and was asleep." She shook her head "It's not like he cared anyway. I even gave up faking it years ago."

"You've never faked it with me have you?" Kate raised an eyebrow but she already knew the answer. She simply wanted to tease her wife.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up "Faked it?! With you? God no!"

"I'm just teasing you Caroline." Kate said kissing her quickly.

"So…" Caroline looked into Kate's eyes "Since our sex lives with our ex-husbands seem like such appropriate day after our wedding conversation, what about you and Richard?" as much as she didn't like to think about it either, Kate had just listened to her talk about sex with John, she could listen to Kate if she wanted to talk.

"Richard was a good man, he still is. He was always gentle and loving, it was nice and I'll admit I enjoyed myself. However it wasn't who I was. Most times I felt bad afterwards because I was lying to myself and to him." She smiled when Caroline kissed the back of her hand. "Of course when the miscarriages began happening the marriage began to fail and sex was nothing more than a way to get pregnant, a means to an end." She sighed and looked to the ceiling before looking back to her wife. Caroline's eyes reflecting nothing but love "You know the rest of the story." A smile now breaking out "Of course if all of that hadn't happened, to either of us, we wouldn't be here now, married and ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Caroline replied as she leaned in for a kiss.

They stayed cuddled together for a bit before Kate offered to go make them some tea. Caroline tried to argue but Kate pointed out that in a few short weeks Caroline would be waiting on her and she wanted the chance to wait on Caroline.

The newlyweds spent a leisurely morning in bed catching on messages of congratulations from friends and family who were unable to attend the wedding, and one less than congratulatory message from Gillian. While Kate had been slightly surprised at the message from her now sister in law she tried to play it off for Caroline's sake. She figured that in all honesty Gillian was probably drunk when she sent it, not that it excused it any. Celia was the other topic of discussion that was being avoided. Kate had tried to gently bring up the elderly woman more than once but Caroline would gently end the conversation or change the subject.

"As much as I've enjoyed this lie in I think it's about time I get up and have a shower." Caroline sighed as she lightly ran her fingers over Kate's stomach.

"I must admit I've enjoyed it as well." Kate said as she shifted feeling the baby following the movements of Caroline's hand. "Although, are you sure it wasn't because you were hung over this morning?"

The blonde's eyes went wide with surprise "Hung over? Me? I am not hung over."

Kate laughed "Well you were a bit inebriated last night." Caroline continued to shake her head "Come on Caroline, last night when we were making out in the hall, it was clear you had had your fair share of champagne yesterday."

"I may have enjoyed myself yesterday but I wasn't drunk. What you saw was the effect kissing you has on me." she said sweetly.

"I do love you." Kate replied as they both leaned in for a loving kiss.

Caroline was standing in the shower allowing the hot water to wash away the stress of the fight with her mother from the day before. She jumped slightly as the curtain pulled back a bit and Kate leaned around smiling "Care for some company?"

"I could never say no to that." she replied while holding her hand out to help her pregnant wife.

In no time Caroline found herself pushed back against the wall of the shower and Kate's body pressed against hers, as close as her belly would allow. "Why Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson I do believe you had an ulterior motive for getting in here."

"You know I can't control my hormones." Kate said as she trailed kisses along Caroline's neck.

"Yes…well…just remember there are three teenage boys still in this house." Caroline said as she lost herself in the feel of Kate's skin under her hands.

"I can be quiet if you can. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Caroline was about to respond but was unable when Kate's lips covered her own.

The day quickly passed from morning to early afternoon. After their shared shower Caroline took the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork so she could spend some time with William before he had to leave again. After a shared family lunch Caroline and Kate sat down to go through the many cards and gifts left from the party the day before. Much to Caroline's delight Lawrence's mood seemed to have improved a bit. She could tell he was still less than thrilled about the wedding but she was pretty sure Angus had pointed out the error of his ways.

"So what time do we need to leave to drop you off to catch your train?" Caroline asked.

"I talked to Granny, she's going to drop me off on her way to Halifax."

"And your Mum is okay with Lawrence coming over?" she asked Angus which he nodded.

After the boys left the house was once again quiet and both were looking forward to a nice quiet evening at home. Caroline noticed something was a little off with her wife the longer the day passed but she remembered what it felt like the closer it got to her due date. "Kate, darling, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Kate leaned against the counter "My back is hurting but I'm fine." She noticed Caroline's expression. "What?"

"Are you having contractions?"

"A few but nothing serious. I still have a few weeks though."

Caroline shook her head as she made her way around to her wife "I know but its normal if you are." She placed her hands on either side of Kate's stomach and lightly caressed it. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Caroline, I promise."

Barely twenty minutes had passed when Caroline heard Kate shout her name from the garden. The blonde raced down the stairs faster than she knew she was capable of. "What's wrong?" she asked as she opened the back door and stumbled outside.

"Umm…I think my water may have broke."

Caroline glanced down at the growing wet spot on Kate's pants then back to her wife who looked on the verge of tears. "Umm I think you're right." Suddenly Caroline broke into a wide smile as she pulled the younger woman into her arms "Oh my God you're in labor!" then quieter "You're in labor." She pulled back and looked at Kate who was now crying but smiling.

"I guess it's time to go."

Time to go, time to go, Caroline thought. To go where though? Suddenly her mind was in a fog and it was like she didn't know how to shake it free. As if on autopilot she began escorting Kate inside as she tried to figure out what to do next.

They made it as far as the front door when Kate stopped them "Are you sure you're okay to drive us?"

"Drive us?" then the lightbulb kicked on and the fog lifted "To hospital! Yes, yes I can drive us!" she looked around and grabbed her handbag and then Kate's and began shuffling for her keys.

"I'll get my bag." Kate said as she reached for the closet door.

"I've got it." Caroline said beating her to it and pulling the suitcase from the closet.

Kate was becoming slightly amused at how her normally calm and poised wife had been thrown for a loop simply by her going in labor. Not wanting to ruin the seats of the Jeep she asked Caroline to grab a few towels for her to sit on and they were out the door. Caroline had just opened the passenger side door when the strongest contraction yet hit her. Kate doubled in pain while Caroline dropped everything she was carrying and wrapped her arms around her to support her.

"Just breath Kate, that's it." she supported the dark haired woman until the contraction passed and then gently kissed her lips "Ready to go?" Kate smiled brightly and nodded.

After a quick ride to the hospital Caroline found herself filling out paperwork while Kate was taken back by a nurse. She hated being separated from her wife but figured the quicker the papers were filled out the sooner she could go back. She had sent a quick text to both boys to let them know what was going on and where she was going to be for the foreseeable future.

She handed the papers back to the woman seated at the desk "I'd like to go back with my wife now."

The woman glanced at the papers then her computer screen "Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson has already been taken up to maternity. Fifth floor." she said as she pointed to the elevators.

Caroline huffed as she grabbed hers and Kate's things and made her way to the elevator. Once on the elevator she relaxed back against the wall and the reality of the situation began to sink in, Kate was about to have a baby. There was going to be a baby in their house, a crying, and completely helpless infant. It suddenly felt as if the walls of the elevator were closing in around her. She had one son at university and another who wasn't far off, and now she was starting all over. When she stepped off the elevator she moved out of the way to a quiet corner and began taking slow steady breaths. She could hear her arguments as to why Kate shouldn't try to have a baby, her saying this wasn't what she had planned, Celia asking if she wanted to go through it all over again, all of it swirling around in her mind. Remembering she had put Kate's bottle of water in her purse Caroline reached into her bag. Her hand went into a side pocket instead landed on a piece of paper. A smile spread across her face when she pulled out the ultrasound picture from their last appointment. In that moment she remembered how much she already loved this baby. She had fallen in love the day she followed Kate to the hospital after her scare before Christmas. It was going to be difficult but this baby was part of Kate and in that moment that was all that mattered. A smile on her face Caroline quickly began making her way toward the nurse's station.

"She's just through here." The young nurse said as she opened the door for the blonde.

"Caroline!" Kate cried as she reached her arms out for her wife.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry it took so long. Are you okay?" Caroline rushed to her side and leaned in for a hug.

"It seems…she's a little eager to arrive." Kate breathed as another contraction ended.

Caroline looked to the nurse who was in the room for an explanation. "It appears your daughter is determined to make an entrance, and your wife has most likely been in labor for most of the day. She's almost fully dilated."

"Really?" Caroline quickly forgot everything when Kate cried out as another contraction hit. She held the younger woman's hand and grabbed a rag to wipe her brow as talked her through it.

"So how long have you two been married?" the nurse asked as the contraction ended.

Kate smiled "A little over twenty four hours." Both women chuckled at the look on her face.

"You're kidding!"

Caroline smiled and shook her head "No, and I couldn't be happier."

The nurse began grinning "So, you really only married yesterday?" again Kate nodded. "Hmm."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Well forgive me for being so forward, but I have an idea why you could be in labor now." Both raised an eyebrow. "Sex will cause you to go in labor."

Caroline and Kate looked to one another before blushing. "Yes, well, we're technically on our honeymoon."

"Oh good lord." Caroline whispered as she dropped her head onto Kate's shoulder.

Three hours after arriving at the hospital Kate was getting into position to push. As much as she tried not to Kate found herself beginning to panic. Caroline herself was trying to stay calm, she had given birth twice and knew how to handle that. What she didn't know how to handle was watching Kate go through the pain. When she saw the worry in Kate's eyes she placed her right hand on Kate's cheek and smiled "What's wrong love?"

"What if?" she asked as she tried to hold back the tears.

Caroline shook her head and kissed her again, flashing back to their conversation in the kitchen earlier in the week "She's going to be fine Kate. You're going to be fine. This is what you've waited your entire life for. In no time you're going to bring our baby into this world."

Kate smiled as tears slid down her face "That's the first time you've said our baby. You always say her, or the baby, you've never called her our baby."

Caroline teared up as she realized what Kate said was true. And just like in the hall earlier she knew she wanted this more than anything "Well she is our baby." seeing the doctor was ready she held Kate's hand tighter and smiled "So what do you say we meet our baby?"

After thirty minutes of pushing Kate was ready to give up. She was exhausted and as much as she had read and Caroline had explained what would happen she had no idea she would be in this much pain. "I can't do it Caroline, not anymore. I just can't do it."

"Yes you can darling, you are doing an amazing job!" Caroline wiped Kate's forehead and kissed it for support. "I know you can do this. You put up with me and all the baggage that comes with me, not to mention the ex-husband and my mother. You are the strongest person I know."

"Baby's crowning." The doctor said.

Caroline leaned over and burst into tears when she could see the baby's head emerging. "She's there Kate. I can see her."

Her wife's words as well as knowing how close she was to meeting her daughter gave Kate the final burst of energy she needed. With a last guttural scream Kate pushed with everything she had. She was aware of Caroline coaching her but was sure she was about to pass out. Just when she thought her body was about to give out a high pitched wail echoed through the room.

"Is that?!" Kate said her eyes wide.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor said as she held the wriggling infant up.

Caroline reached out and pulled the front of Kate's gown down enough for the baby to rest against her skin. "Oh Kate she's perfect!" she leaned in and shared a loving kiss with her wife.

Kate continued to cry but began to laugh, just like the night Caroline proposed she was so happy she wasn't sure what to feel. Holding her beautiful daughter in her arms was worth all the pain and heartache she had gone through to have her. Looking up and seeing Caroline next to her only made the moment better. There wasn't anyone else in the world she would've wanted to share this moment with.

"You're a Mum." Caroline whispered.

"I'm a Mum." Kate echoed.

They spent the evening wrapped up in one another and their daughter, as well as trying to choose a name for her. Kate had liked so many names that she was having trouble narrowing it down and Caroline wasn't much help either. Kate had tried to convince Caroline to go home for the night but the blonde wasn't having it. Caroline insisted she was staying until she could take them both home.

Caroline was standing in front of the window staring out over the city while finishing up a call with Beverly. She had called to let her secretary know about the birth of their baby and that she would be starting her own maternity leave. When she turned back and smiled when she saw Kate redressing the baby after changing her.

"I like Flora." She looked up and waited for a reaction. Receiving none she tilted her head "You don't like it?"

"No I like it."

"Do you like it well enough to name her Flora?"

Caroline took a seat on the edge of the bed and shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline sighed "You're the one who did all the work, you delivered her. It's really you're choice, isn't it?"

Kate shook her head "No, it's our choice. You're her Mother too."

Caroline smiled at the younger woman's words "I guess it's because when I had the boys I chose their names. I mean I ran them by John but he didn't seem to have much interest choosing their name. I just thought that you would want to choose her name."

"I want us to choose it."

Caroline reached out and took the little girl's hand in her own, smiling as the infant wrapped her tiny fingers around her own. "I do like Flora." She and Kate leaned into one another as they watched their daughter. "I like Grace too."

Kate grinned "Flora Grace?" she tilted her head and her smile grew when she saw Caroline smiling "Flora Grace McKenzie-Dawson."

Caroline nodded "It's perfect."

After Kate had drifted off Caroline sat in the rocker in the corner holding Flora. Her mind drifted back to late nights rocking her boys, and while she may not have imagined caring for an infant at her age she had to admit she had fallen hopelessly in love with the little girl. "I do love you Flora Grace. My beautiful little girl." A few tears escaped as she realized she had a daughter. This wonderful little baby was her child. "My darling girl."

"I thought I was your darling girl." Came Kate's sleepy voice from the bed.

"I have two darling girls now." Caroline stood and placed a sleeping Flora in the bassinet before leaning over Kate for a loving, and slightly passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Caroline returned to the chair and settled in to go to sleep. She smiled and glanced over at Kate who was drifting off as well "I didn't think I could love you more but after today I somehow do. You are magnificent."

Kate grinned and replied sleepily "That makes two of us."


End file.
